


Sweet & Thoughtful

by makichansenpai



Series: SASO 2K16 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bonus round 3, college entrance exams mentioned, fluff fluff fluff, kuroo is so sweet and thoughtful, long distance?, my birb and cat sons, saso2016, tsukki low key loves that side of kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki has entrance exams coming up, and Kuroo helps his birb boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet & Thoughtful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!! Back at it again with dem SASO bonus round fills (and terrible titles)!
> 
> Prompt:  
> Package: A box with cat wrapping paper  
> From: Kuroo  
> To: Tsukki  
> Note: Good luck on your entrance exams! I'll be waiting for you!

Tsukishima had just came home from school, and was greeted with a box that was wrapped in cat wrapping paper.  He noticed that the package was addressed to him, so he picks it up and goes to his room.

 

Tsukishima stared at the package.  _Cat patterned wrapping paper… Yamaguchi and two other idiots are the only ones who call me Tsukki.  Yamaguchi normally wraps things with dinosaur or strawberry prints. Bokuto-san is the idiot who loves owls, so that leaves the other one: Kuroo-san,_ Tsukishima thought.  He continued to stare at the package; unsure if he should rip the package open or take caution opening it. 

 

Tsukishima wondered how Kuroo got his address.  He doesn’t remember giving him any contact information besides his number.  He also wondered what Kuroo could possibly want to send him.  Kuroo could’ve just sent a postcard or something.  Just as Tsukishima had finally gathered the courage to open the box, his mom called him down for dinner.  He sighed, placed the box on his desk, and went to the dining room.

 

“How was school, Kei?” his mom asked as he sat down.

 

“It was good.  Nothing really happened.” Tsukishima replied.

 

His mom hums. “Ah! There’s actually a pack-“

 

“I know. I got it already.”

 

“So what’s in it?”

 

Tsukishima shrugged. “I don’t know.  Didn’t open it yet.”

 

His mom nods, and decides to drop the conversation so that they could eat.  Tsukishima was thankful that his mom knew when to drop a topic, especially when it’s something he doesn’t want to talk about. 

 

After dinner, Tsukishima went up to his room, picked up the box, and sat on his bed.  He took a deep breath, and with an unsure mind, he tore off the cat wrapping paper.  He took another look at the box. _What if this is a prank?  Kuroo-san is the type to this kind of thing…. Right?_

 

With shaky hands Tsukishima opened the box.  In the box was something wrapped in tissue paper, and a note that had “ _Good luck on your entrance exams! I’ll be waiting for you!!”_ written on it. A small smile had formed as he read the note.  He then put it aside, and removed the tissue paper.  Under the tissue paper was a plush cat that, for some reason, had the same hairstyle as Kuroo.  Tsukishima’s smile grew a little, and he looked at the plush with a warm expression.  He had forgotten that Kuroo could actually be sweet and thoughtful.

 

Tsukishima took out his phone, and snapped a picture.  The plush was next to his face, and his expression was indifferent.  He sent it to Kuroo with a message.

 

[To: Kuroo-san]

Do you think I need luck for my exams?

 

[From: Kuroo-san]

Just wanna make sure you’ll be able to get into my school.  You can never be too careful.

 

[To: Kuroo-san]

And who says that I’m even taking the entrance exam for your school?

 

[From: Kuroo-san]

I know you’ll take it because you love me. <333

 

[To: Kuroo-san]

Whatever. Thanks for the plush. <3

 

[From: Kuroo-san]

Aaaw! Tsukki! Is that a heart you sent me???

 

[To: Kuroo-san]

Tell anyone about it, and that’s the last heart you’ll see.

 

[From: Kuroo-san]

I love you too!! <3 <3 <3

 

Tsukishima smiled at his phone. That’s right. It was love that made him want to apply to the school Kuroo was attending.  It was love that made him work harder so that he could attend that same school.  This was the moment they have been waiting for, and Tsukishima is going to make sure that it goes through.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Keep your eyes out for more!! <3
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated. :)


End file.
